Walking Dead
by Echizen-Momoko
Summary: Momoko Hargreaves findet sich plötzlich mitten in einer Zombie Apokalypse wieder. Getrennt von ihrem älteren Zwillingsbruder und allen Menschen die sie je kannte und leibte, beginnt ihr Kampf ums überleben. Ein Junger Soldat rettet sie aus einer Ausweglosen Situation und nimmt sie mit sich...
1. Chapter 1

Die Tür knallte zu mit einem lauten, eisernen Knall. Ein junges Blau-haariges Mädchen lehnte ihren Rücken gegen diese, keuchend, völlig ausser Atem und voller Blut, je mehr sie wieder zu Luft kam, desto mehr fanden nun Tränen ihre Chance aus ihren Augen zu fliessen und das keuchen verwandelte sich in ein schluchzen. Langsam glitt der Körper auf den Boden. Was ging hier bloss vor sich? Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, begannen Menschen auf andere loszugehen, Zerfetzte und blutende Menschen, Menschen deren Eingeweide herausgingen der gar gänzlich fehlten und demnach gar nicht mehr am Leben sein dürften. Aber sie taumelten weiter umher und griffen andere Menschen an, bissen und frassen sie bei lebendigem Leibe auf.

Und selbst Tote die nur dalagen, standen plötzlich wieder auf... So auch ein guter Freund von ihr, der mit ihr die Flucht angetreten hatte. Er wurde gebissen und aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes starb er nur kurz darauf an einem Ort der sicher zu sein schien... bis er wieder aufstand und dasselbe wie alle anderen wollte.. fressen!

Momoko war einfach weg gerannt, sie hatte zwar auf ihn eingestochen, aber es brachte nichts, er ging weiter, fauchte und röchelte. Nach langem wegrennen vor ihrem Kumpel und einigen weiteren, sie sich auf der Flucht diesem angeschlossen hatten, in der Hoffnung sie zu erwischen, schaffte sie es schliesslich, die Horde abzuhängen.

Die Junge Frau war ratlos, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hin sollte, was sie tun sollte, die ganze Stadt war voll von diesen Untoten Menschen, überall war Blut und Feuer. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich die junge Frau beruhigt hatte, dafür aber hatte sie keine Chance sich länger zu beruhigen, den schon hörte sie wie etwas gegen die Tür hinter ihr knallte. Sie schrie auf, duckte sich und hielt sich die Hände über den Kopf, spürte einen Druck gegen die eiserne aber nicht mehr so stabilen Tür. Sie machte sich bereit, wartete bis zu einem passenden Moment ehe sie aufsprang und den Flur entlang rannte, kaum war sie weg gesprungen, ging die Tür auf und eine Horde fauchender Untoter taumelte durch die und verfolgte die junge Frau.

Die ganze jagt zog sich noch eine ganze Weile hin, bis Momoko auf einen platz kam, Gitter rund herum aufgestellt und dort, wo noch ein Ausweg gewesen wäre... kamen noch mehr Untote. Sie war umzingelt. Sie keuchte und winselte, suchte nach einem Ausweg aber bald war sie so sehr in die enge getrieben, das sie nur noch diese Untoten vor sich sah.

Sie schloss die Augen als der erste Untote sie beissen will, ein Schuss, klebriges aber kaltes Blut welches an ihr Gesicht spritzt, noch ein Schuss und noch einer, und ein Untoter nach dem anderen sackte zu Boden.

„Hey! Beeil dich! Hier her!" sie öffnete die Augen als sie eine männliche Stimme vernahm, sie schaute sich kurz um, um herauszufinden woher diese kam, und nur kurz darauf erblickte sie an einem der Ausgänge einen Jungen Mann, Grüne haare, Gelbe Augen und eine Militäruniform. Gezielt schoss er jedem Untoten der ihr zu nahe kam in den Kopf, wenn gerade keine nahe genug dran waren, erschoss er einige auf dem weg, um ihr einen Fluchtweg frei zuschiessen.

„Jetzt mach schon!" knurrte er und somit setzte sich Momoko in Bewegung und rannte durch die Menge bis zum Soldaten der sie vorschickte und die verfolgenden Untoten abknallte. Kaum hatte er genug Vorsprung geschaffen, griff er ihre Hand und zerrte sie mit sich mit. Nach einem kleinen Weg der Flucht, schafften sie es, die Untoten abzuhängen und der Soldat führte sie in ein Haus, es war verschanzt an den Fenstern, mit Holzbrettern zugenagelt und die Tür verbarrikadierte er mit einem Schweren Sofa.

Momoko keuchte und sah sich kurz etwas um ehe sie sofort wieder zur Tür schaute, sollte sie etwas sagen? Er hatte sie gerettet oder nicht? Da sagte man doch normalerweise danke? Doch ehe sie dazu kam, drehte er sich zu ihr um und ging auf sie zu. „Wurdest du gebissen?!" fragte er sofort in einem lauten Ton und ergriff auch schon ihren arm um diesen auf Bisswunden zu prüfen. „N.. Nein bin ich nicht! i.. ich wurde nicht gebissen..." keuchte sie etwas unsicher und leicht ängstlich. „Gekratzt?!" sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf „n.. nein auch das nicht"

Der Soldat schaute sie noch etwas an mit einem kalten und ernsten Blick ehe er sie losliess und in die Küche ging. „Verhalt dich ja ruhig klar?" rief er zu ihr zurück. „Das sagt gerade der.." murmelte sie, er war ja bis eben nicht gerade leise bei seiner kleinen Befragung. Nachdem sie sich nochmals kurz umgesehen hatte, folgte sie dem Soldaten in die Küche der sich gerade eine Dose Mais öffnete und sich einen Löffel griff um davon zu essen. Er hob den Kopf nach dem Ersten bissen, griff hinter sich um eine weitere Dose zu nehmen und warf ihr diese zu.

„Iss! Du solltest fit bleiben" meinte er und warf ihr dann noch den Büchsenöffner zu. Schweigend fing sie beides auf und öffnete schliesslich die Mais Dose ehe sie sich auch einen Löffel nahm und zu essen begann. Eine ganze Weile herrschte ruhe ehe Momoko sich zu Wort meldete „D..Danke... d... du hast mich gerettet..." Der Soldat nickte nur während er seine Dose weiter Löffelte. „W.. Was sind das... für...?" Sie traute sich nicht wirklich zu ende zu sprechen aber zu ihrem Glück schien er auch so zu wissen was sie fragen wollte.

„Beisser! So nenne ich sie! Untote Drecksbiester! Wenn du gebissen wirst, bist du tot! Dann wirst du einer von ihnen." Nun verstand sie wieso er sie nach Biss oder Kratzspuren untersucht hatte. „Und du kannst sie nur mit einem Schuss" er legte den Löffel in die Dose und hielt sich zeige und Mittelfinger an den Kopf, die typische Pistolen Geste. „Ins Gehirn!, solange du das Gehirn nicht zerstörst stehen sie wieder auf" Er nahm seinen Löffel wieder zur Hand um weiter zu essen.

Sie schwieg wieder eine weile ehe ihr eine, ihrer Meinung nach wichtige frage einfiel. „Wie... heisst du..?" Der Soldat stoppte kurz mit dem essen und blickte sie an. „Flippy, Flippy O'Connell" meinte er dann und nickte ihr zu „M... Momoko... Momoko Hargreaves" Flippy ass seine Dose zu ende welche er dann auf die Ablage stellte, er wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab und ging auf sie zu. „Also Momoko, Mit welchen Waffen kannst du umgehen?" Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf „ich... ich habe noch nie wirklich... eine Waffe benutzt... l.. lediglich.. auf der Kirmes.."

Flippy verdrehte die Augen, das würde ja herrlich werden. „Also gut, scheint als würde ich dir einen Crashkurs geben müssen" meinte er und nahm sich eine Cola Dose. „Also, Nachts KEIN Licht! Wir nutzen Kerzen verstanden? Die Beisser sehen das Licht! Auch Lärm! Sie hören uns, sehen uns und riechen uns" Momoko ass langsam weiter und nickte während sie zuhörte. „Heute lass ich dich noch ausruhen, Morgen üben wir wie du die Biester umlegen kannst" Sie schluckte, so ganz passte ihr das nicht aber das würde sie wohl oder übel lernen müssen ob sie wollte oder nicht. „Du sagst... keinen Lärm.. heisst das... das Schusswaffen eine schlechte Idee sind?"

Flippy ging zum Fenster und schaute durch einen Spalt zwischen den Brettern auf die Strasse. „Ja... Sehr schlecht... Die Strassen sind gerade voll mit ihnen..." Er seufzte und liess wieder vom Fenster ab. „Das heisst du wirst lernen ohne Schusswaffe zu töten!, geschossen wird nur im absoluten Notfall" sie nickte und ass ihre Dose leer. „Im Schlafzimmer hat es saubere Kleider und etwas warmes Wasser müsste noch da sein, sei Sparsam damit" meinte er und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Etwas unsicher und leicht ängstlich ging Momoko die Treppe hoch um ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Ob dies sein Haus war? Es war auf jeden Fall das Haus einer Familie. Ein Ehebett und links vom Schlafzimmer hatte sie ein Kinderzimmer gesehen. Ohne weiter gross nachzudenken nahm sie sich frische Kleider und nahm eine kurze Dusche und ging kurz darauf wieder runter zu Flippy der mittlerweile Kerzen angezündet hatte und die Bretter zusätzlich mit Bettwäsche zugedeckt hatte damit auch das Kerzenlicht keine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie setzte sich etwas zögerlich hin als auch er sich hinsetzte. „ist das... dein Haus?" fragte sie dann nach einer Weile stille, er schwieg kurz ehe er sie ansah „nein, keine Ahnung wem diese Hütte gehörte, als ich herkam war hier niemand mehr"

„Verstehe... und... gehörst du demnach zu... einer Einheit? Kommen die... Mit Helikoptern? Panzern?" er schaute sie ernst an und schwieg etwas „Niemand kommt! Ich gehöre zu keiner Einheit, Nicht mehr, ich war im Kriegsgebiet vor zwei Jahren und kehrte vor einem Jahr zurück. Und seid das ganze hier ausgebrochen ist, habe ich nicht einen einzigen Panzer oder etwas dergleichen gesehen"

„Das heisst... da draussen ist niemand mehr...?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken. Er aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht in einer Grossstadt, oder in einzelnen Häusern vielleicht noch welche die sich verschanzt haben so wie wir, aber eine grosse Militär Einheit die hier aufräumt? Eher nicht" Sie lehnte sich zurück und schluchzte leicht, es war einfach Zuviel für sie, aber um nicht zu laut zu sein, griff sie nach einem Kissen und drückte es an sich um in dieses zu weinen.

Flippy schwieg, er wusste nicht wie er mit einem Weinenden Mädchen umgehen sollte. „Hast du noch Angehörige da draussen?" fragte er dann da er sich doch etwas unwohl fühlte sie einfach weinen zu lassen. „M.. Mein Bruder... Kamui... er.. er muss noch irgendwo da draussen sein..." meinte sie schluchzend, versuchte leise zu sein. „Hast du ein Foto?" Sie schluchzte erneut und suchte nach ihrer Geldbörse um ein Foto ihres Bruders heraus zu ziehen. Flippy betrachtete dieses eine weile und schüttelte den Kopf „ich habe weder einen Toten noch einen Beisser gesehen der so aussah"

Sie schluckte kurz und beruhigte sich etwas, das würde bedeuten das er vielleicht noch lebte? Sie Schwiegen beide eine ganze weile ehe Momoko aufschreckte als draussen eine Alarmanlage eines Autos losging. Flippy war aufgesprungen und deutete ihr mit der rechten Hand an ruhig zu bleiben während er langsam zu einem der Fenster ging und nach draussen spähte. Aufmerksam wanderten seine Augen durch die Dunkelheit, beobachtete die Beisser die auf der Strasse umher wanderten bis er bemerkte wie Momoko's schluchzen wieder lauter wurde.

Er blickte zu ihr, sie kauerte bei den Kerzen, hielt sich die Ohren zu und wimmerte ängstlich. Sie wollte nur das es aufhörte, dieses schrille Geheul dieser Alarmanlage machte sie Wahnsinnig. Sie riss die Augen auf als sie spürte wie jemand ihre Hände wegnahm um seine eigenen auf ihre Ohren zu legen und sie an sich zu drücken in der Hoffnung sie etwas zu beruhigen damit auch das wimmern leiser wird.

Glück für Flippy das er klappte. Sie wimmerte in seine Uniform und war dank ihm nur noch leicht in der Lage die Alarmanlage zu hören. Der Soldat entschied sich dafür sie etwas hin und her zu wippen während er die Fenster und die Tür im Auge behielt und nahm den Blick erst von diesen, als er bemerkte das das Mädchen aufgehört hatte zu wimmern.

Er blickte auf sie herab und bemerkte das sie eingeschlafen war. Langsam und sorgfältig nahm er die Hände von ihren Ohren und legte sie sachte auf die Matratzen, deckte sie zu und hielt noch eine Weile wache ehe auch der Soldat sich eine Mütze voll Schlaf gönnte.

Momoko wachte am nächsten Morgen auf als sie in der Küche einige Dosen und Besteck hörte. Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich dann rasant auf als sie sich erinnerte was gestern passiert war. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte dann Flippy der mit Zwei Dosen Fleisch vor ihr stand. Sie atmete etwas ruhiger als sie ihn erblickte und fühlte sich sofort sicherer. Er hockte sich zu ihr und reichte ihr die Dose „hier iss, du wirst heute einen strengen Tag vor dir haben" meinte er und begann selber zu essen. Sie nahm die Dose an und begann ebenfalls zu essen. „Womit.. werde ich üben?" fragte sie dann nach ein paar bissen um sich wenigstens Mental schon einmal darauf vorzubereiten.

Flippy blickte sie an und nickte zu einer Axt hin „Die ist fürs erste lang genug das du nicht direkt in unmittelbare biss nähe kommst, den Dreckssack aber trotzdem erwischst" Sie nickte und schluckte erneut nervös. „Keine angst, falls was schief geht bin ich in der nähe" meinte er dann als er bemerkte das sie sich wohl zu unsicher fühlte was Probleme anging. Sie nickte und ass weiter ehe es bald darauf auch schon nach draussen zum üben ging. Es waren fast keine Beisser in der nähe und Flippy erledigte zuerst die eher fitten Beisser die problematisch werden könnten als erstes Ziel.

Er zog ein Bowie Messer und ging selbstsicher und ohne Respekt auf den Beisser zu, als würde er auf einen Betrunkenen zulaufen um streit anzufangen. Er packte ihn am Hals und stach das Messer in den Schädel des Beisser der sofort zusammen sackte und von Flippy auf den Boden fallen gelassen wurde. Zwei weitere eher schnelle Beisser torkelten auf den Soldaten zu, wunden aber ebenfalls durch schnelle und gezielte Stiche erledigt.

Momoko hatte ihm zugesehen, einerseits zum lernen andererseits fasziniert das er so geübt war. Sie bemerkte einen sehr torkelnden Beisser der auf ihn zu ging ehe Flippy zu ihr zurück lief. „so jetzt du! Vergiss nicht, das Gehirn! Er wird dich weiter angreifen wenn du das Gehirn nicht triffst!" Momoko umfasste die Axt mit beiden Händen und wartete mit unruhiger Atmung darauf das der Beisser nah genug war um ihm schliesslich die Axt in die Schädeldecke zu rammen. Doch scheinbar war es nicht stark genug, der Beisser fauchte weiter und sie versuchte verzweifelt die Axt wieder aus dem Schädel raus zu kriegen.

Durch die Axt war es ihr zwar möglich den Beisser auf Abstand zu halten, aber sie bekam diese einfach nicht mehr aus dem Schädel. Plötzlich hörte der Beisser auf zu fauchen und um sich zu schlagen und sackte langsam zu Boden mit der Axt im Schädel. Flippy hatte ihm von hinten den Nacken entlang ins Gehirn gestochen.

„Was war das denn? Du musst mit aller Kraft zuschlagen! Du willst in nicht KO hauen sondern du willst den Bastard Killen! Bevor er dich Killt!" da war er wieder, der herrische, nein, Militärische wütende Ton den er gestern schon an den Tag gelegt hatte. „T... tut mir leid.." „Tut mir leid hilft dir nichts wenn einer dich erwischt!" fuhr der Soldat sie weiter an. Sie schluckte und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Da ist noch einer!" er riss die Axt aus dem Schädel der Beisser und drückte sie ihr wieder in die Hand „Diesmal schlägst du richtig zu verstanden?!" Momoko nickte nur und konzentrierte sich auf den Beisser der näher torkelte, allerdings auf Flippy zu welcher diesen zurück trat. „Du sollst auf sie los du selten dämlicher Hurensohn!" wetterte der Soldat und trat immer wieder nach dem Beisser der wohl lieber Flippy zum Mittagessen wollte.

Nachdem Flippy etwa fünfmal den Beisser zurück getreten hatte, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden und er packte den Beisser am Hals, drückte ihn zurück gegen einen Baum und rammte ihm das Messer mehrmals ins Gesicht und ins Gehirn. Momoko konnte sich das ganze nicht lange mit ansehen, auch wenn sie sich daran gewöhnen musste war es nun doch Zuviel für sie und sie eilte zum Zaun rüber um sich zu übergeben.

Flippy warf den Beisser auf den Boden und trat erneut nach diesem ehe er sich zu ihr umdrehte und erst jetzt zu realisieren schien das es einmal mehr mit ihm durchgegangen war. Er wischte sich mit dem arm den Schweiss von der Wange und ging auf sie zu wo er die Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. „Gehts?" fragte er dann unerwartet sanft und fast schon besorgt. Sie schrak auf und schaute ihn fast schon ängstlich an. Beruhigte sich aber wieder etwas als sie bemerkte das sein Ton ruhiger war als vorhin. Sie nickte etwas unsicher und schaute zu einem weiteren Beisser der auf sie zukam. „Also los Versuchs nochmal, mit aller kraft" meinte er und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Sie umfasste die Axt erneut mit beiden Händen und schlug dann mit voller Wucht auf den Beisser ein, diesmal mit Erfolg, der Untote sackte sofort zusammen und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Sie keuchte etwas erschöpft, unsicher ob sie es wirklich geschafft hatte ehe sie langsam die Axt raus zuziehen versuchte und es nach etwas Gefummel auch schaffte. „Gut so, geht doch, vergiss nie, entweder du oder er! Nur einer von beiden kann überleben" meinte er und schaute sie an ehe er sein Messer wegsteckte und die Strasse runter lief.

„W..wohin..?" fragte sie und blieb angewurzelt stehen während er weiter ging und erst auf der Strasse anhielt. „Wir suchen Vorräte! Ich beabsichtige nicht hier zu bleiben, auf kurz oder lang kriegen uns entweder die Beisser oder aber andere Lebende" meinte er und ging weiter. Sie beschloss ihm zu folgen da sie es an seiner Seite doch als sicherer empfand.

Die zwei legten ungefähr vierzig Minuten Fussweg zurück, kein einziger Beisser hatte sich seither blicken lassen. „Es... ist so ruhig..." meinte sie leise um nicht zu laut zu reden. „Die meisten Beisser von gestern sind vermutlich schon aus der Stadt raus. Die werden jetzt woanders ihr Fressen suchen" meinte er und blieb vor einem Supermarkt stehen.

Der Laden wirkte schon sehr geplündert und verwüstet. Ob man noch was brauchbares finden würde, wäre fraglich. Ausserdem war er ziemlich dunkel, das Tageslicht erhellte nicht gerade viel im Laden. „Du wartest draussen" meinte er und ging auf den Eingang zu „aber.." „du wartest" wiederholte er und ging in den Laden rein.

Es war nicht so das er sie als Ballast ansah oder sie nicht hätte beim tragen gebrauchen können, eher so, das sie nicht geübt genug war um in dieser Dunkelheit einen Beisser früh genug zu bemerken und auszuschalten, er hingegen war dank seiner Ausbildung schon geübt genug, einen Angreifer früh genug zu bemerken.

Langsam ging Flippy durch die Gänge, wachsam und still um Geräusche sofort wahr zu nehmen. Mit seinen Army Stiefeln zertrat er einige Verpackungen die auf dem Boden lagen und ohnehin schon nicht mehr brauchbar waren. Wie zu erwarten war, gab es nicht mehr sehr viel brauchbares. Das meiste was lange genug haltbar war, war schon weg oder durch die Panik zerstört worden. Geld lag viel herum, aber wer brauchte das schon noch?

Nach langem suchen fand Flippy wenigstens ein paar Konservendosen mit länger haltbarem Inhalt. Sardinen, Erbsen und Karotten, Mais und eingelegtes Fleisch. Er griff sich eine Einkaufstüte die herumlag und packte die Dosen prompt ein. Er blickte hinter die Kasse wo noch eine neue Packung Zigaretten lag. Kurzerhand steckte er auch diese ein und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach draussen.

Momoko wartete noch immer brav an der stelle an der er sie alleine gelassen hatte, hatte aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachtet ob Beisser kommen würden. „So, ein bisschen was haben wir aber es hatte nicht mehr sehr viel" meinte er und stellte die Tasche vor sich und ihr auf den Boden ehe er die Zigaretten Schachtel öffnete und sich eine davon in den Mund steckte.

„um.. ist das.. eine gute Idee?" fragte sie und schaute auf die Zigarette. „Riechen... die das nicht?" Flippy hatte kurz inne gehalten ehe er ein Streichholz anmachte und sich die Zigarette anzündete. „Wohl kaum, und selbst wenn hier ist weit und breit gerade keiner und da ich selten Rauche und wohl auch selten die Gelegenheit dafür kriege, genehmige ich mir die jetzt, keine angst im Haus werde ich nicht rauchen" meinte er und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette ehe er den Rauch wieder ausblies und die Tasche nahm um weiter zu gehen. „Willst du noch mehr suchen?"

„klar, nur von dem bisschen kommen wir nicht weit, vielleicht ist weiter noch ein Laden oder so der einige Sachen zum mitnehmen hat" meinte er und hörte wie sie ihm schnellen Schrittes folgte. „D..Du sagtest du willst nicht mehr lange hier bleiben.. wo willst du hin?" Flippy nahm wieder einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und inhalierte den Rauch erst ehe er ihn wieder ausblies. „Keine Ahnung, raus aus der Stadt, ich will einen Ort suchen der einer Festung gleicht."

„W..Was ist mit Flüchtlingslagern?" „Alles Lügen es gibt garantiert keine mehr" „A...aber was wenn doch?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um „Glaub mir! Es gibt nichts! Ich habe die Radio Sendungen verfolgt, es ist immer dasselbe, Tonband Aufnahme nie etwas neues" „Vielleicht haben sie sonst alle Hände voll zu tun dort und... und keine Zeit mal was anderes zu senden" Flippy schaute sie an und seufzte tief, Sie war sehr Naiv das musste er sagen. „Du willst also zum Flüchtlingscenter in Atlanta?" fragte er worauf er ein nicken als Antwort bekam.

Er seufzte und nahm erneut einen Zug von seiner Zigarette ehe er diese weg spickte. „Na gut... wir sammeln genug Vorräte und fahren dann nach Atlanta, dann wirst du ja sehen das es dort nichts gibt" meinte er und ging weiter. Sie schwieg und folgte ihm um weiter wache zu stehen wenn er die Läden ausräumte.

Abends sassen die zwei wieder im sicheren Haus, assen etwas von den dingen die noch im Haus waren und packten bereits das was sie nicht zwingend brauchten. Sehr lange blieben die beiden nicht wach und so legten sich die beiden früh schlafen.

Obwohl Momoko sich vorgenommen hatte früh genug aufzustehen damit sie los fahren konnten, Sie riss die Augen auf als sie merkte das die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und setzte sich rasch auf. Ob Flippy ohne sie losgefahren war? Sie blickte sich rasch um und erblickte den Soldaten schliesslich nicht weit von ihr entfernt Liegestütze machend auf dem Boden.

Als er bemerkte das sie wach war, blickte er zu ihr rüber und stand auf. Er griff sich ein Handtuch und wischte sich den Schweiss ab während Momoko's Wangen sich rosa färbten. Er war gut gebaut, hatte trainierte Muskeln besonders an den Armen, auch seine Bauchmuskeln brauchten sich nicht zu verstecken.

„Endlich wach? Ich dachte schon wir kommen heute gar nicht mehr weg" Sie stand auf und senkte den Kopf leicht „t...tut mir leid!" meinte sie und kramte sofort ihre Sachen zusammen. Flippy zog sich sein Trägershirt und seine Army Jacke über, setzte sein Barett auf und schob das Sofa beiseite „also, hauen wir ab" meinte er noch und ging los zu einem Auto welches er schon vor ein paar tagen besorgt und vollgetankt hatte.

Er warf die Taschen ins Auto auf den Rücksitz und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite ein, wartete bis auch seine Begleitung drin sass, startete den Motor und fuhr dann auch schon los die leeren Strassen entlang. Lediglich einige verlassene Autos waren ab und an im weg oder lagen in einem Strassengraben. Beisser? Keine in Sicht, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht das dort keine waren.

„Wie weit ist es bis Atlanta?" Flippy zuckte mit den Schultern „Vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage? Wir werden uns für die Nacht ein sicheres Versteck suchen müssen oder einen sicheren Ort wo wir uns im Auto verstecken können" meinte er während er die Strasse im Auge behielt um auch ja keinen Beisser zu übersehen.

„Und wo? Kaufhaus? Schule?" „Schule auf keinen Fall, zu viele Gänge und Räume in denen sich Beisser verstecken können, Ein Kaufhaus ist da schon besser allein wegen der Sicherheitsgitter die wir nutzen können" Sie nickte auf diese Erklärung hin und schaute wieder auf die Strasse. Den Rest der fahrt schwiegen die beiden grössten teils und bald schon hielt Flippy nach einem Kaufhaus Ausschau in dem sie sich verbarrikadieren konnten über Nacht. Das Auto versteckten sie etwas abseits für den Fall das andere überlebende herumstreunten und es finden würden.


	2. Chapter 2

Selbst im Laden bewegten sich die beiden langsam und wachsam, man wusste nie wer oder was hier noch drin war ausser ihnen. Es gab auch hier genug dunkle ecken wo sich etwas auf die Lauer legen konnte. Momoko hielt die Axt fest umklammert, bereit auf einen Beisser einzuschlagen. Und schon erblickten die beiden eine Leiche auf dem Boden.

Flippy gab ihr ein Handzeichen das sie ruhig sein und hinter ihm bleiben solle was sie auch ohne wenn und aber tat. Flippy ging langsam auf die Leiche zu und trat dann dagegen aber diese rührte sich nicht. Er ging rund herum und bemerkte ein Einschussloch im Schädel. Seine angriffsbereite Haltung wurde locker und er schaute sie an. „Der ist Mausetot. Aber ich frage mich wer ihn erledigt hat.." meinte er und sah sich weiter um, doch die Möglichkeit war hoch das die Person längst weg war.

Flippy begann lockerer umher zu laufen, da hier ein Toter Beisser lag waren die Chancen gering das andere lebendig hier noch herum torkelten. Flippy ging rüber zu einem Military Shop und lachte erfreut auf „Wohohooho! Scheisse wie geil ist das denn?" meinte er und liess e sich nicht nehmen sich die Auswahl etwas anzusehen. Einige der Waffen könnten sie auch sicher gebrauchen, es waren noch ein paar da, aber es schien als wäre hier bereits geplündert worden.

Flippy betrachtete in aller ruhe und fast schon fröhlich die Ausrüstungen bis er Momoko aufschreien hörte. Der Soldat sprang über den Tresen und eilte aus dem Laden. Er blieb sofort stehen als eine kleine Gruppe von Kerlen hinter Momoko standen und einer ihr ein Messer an die Kehle hielt. „Na seht mal! Sie ist doch nicht alleine!" grinste er und schaute Flippy breit grinsend an. „Deine Hure?" fragte er dann aber Flippy blieb still, Fixierte den Typen nur mit seinen Stechend Gelben Augen.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt du Graben Kriecher!" nun wurde der Typ lauter aber Flippy schwieg noch immer, was den Typen sichtlich wütend machte, doch bevor dieser noch irgendwie ausrasten konnte packte ein Blauhaariger Mann dessen Arm und drehte ihm diesen auf dem Rücken nach oben „Jack! Wie oft muss ich dich noch in deine Schranken weisen?" knurrte der Junge Mann und stiess Jack dann beiseite.

Momoko keuchte leicht und starrte ihn an. „K... Kamui...! Kamui!" Schluchzend und überglücklich fiehl Momoko ihrem Bruder um den Hals der sie erleichtert umarmte und strahlte. „Momoko was bin ich froh das es dir gut geht" meinte er und streichelte ihr übers Haar ehe sein Blick zu Flippy schweifte. „Hast du auf sie aufgepasst?"

Flippy nickte lediglich und ging auf die zwei zu als Kamui ihm die Hand reichte „Ich danke dir. Kamui.. ich bin ihr älterer Zwillingsbruder" stellte er sich vor. Flippy schaute seine Hand an und dann wieder ihn ehe er seine Hand ergriff und einen Kräftigen Händedruck gab. „Passt" Kamui lachte etwas und schaute dann zu einer kleinen Gruppe die aus einem Geschäft hervor schielten.

Kinder, Frauen und Alte Leute. Auch eine Junge Frau mit rotem Haar und blauen Augen. Kamui drehte sich zur Gruppe um und lächelte „ist ok das sind Freunde kommt her" meinte er und einige gingen wirklich näher, unter anderem auch das Rot haarige Mädchen. „Sage, das ist meine Schwester Momoko, Momoko das ist Sage" stellte er die beiden einander vor und Momoko wollte gerade Flippy richtig vorstellen als die Atmosphäre sich erhitzte. Jack und Flippy fixierten sich mit bösen Blicken. „sag mal hast du ein Problem?" fragte der Soldat schliesslich und erhielt als Antwort ein freches überhebliches Grinsen. „Du bist da, das reicht doch!" Flippy wollte gerade etwas auf ihn zu als Kamui ihn zu sich zog und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte „na? Wie heisst der Retter meiner kleinen Schwester?"

Flippy schwieg eine Weile und schaute Jack böse an. „Flippy O'Connell" meinte er und wandte dann den Blick von Jack ab um sich mit Kamui zu unterhalten. Allerdings liess er trotz Entspannter Atmosphäre die bald darauf eintraf diesen Jack nicht aus den Augen. Am wenigsten passte ihm der Blick den er Momoko zuwarf, ein alles sagender Blick, Ein Blick der nur darauf wartete sie alleine zu erwischen.

„Du bist also Sergeant der US Army?" warf Kamui dann ein nachdem er eine Dose Cola geöffnet hatte und einen Schluck daraus genommen hatte. „Zu mehr hat es bei dem Weichei nicht gereicht" warf Jack übermütig ein aber Flippy ignorierte diesen und bejahte Kamui's Frage. „Ich nehme an du warst schon einmal im Einsatz? In Kriegsgebieten?"

Auch diesmal nickte Flippy und beobachtete Jack aus dem Augenwinkel. „Vor Zwei Jahren... ich bin letztes Jahr zurück gekehrt" Jack wollte gerade wieder einen schlauen Spruch ablassen aber Sage kam ihm dazwischen. „Dann ist die Erfahrung die du gesammelt hast sicher nützlich jetzt" meinte sie und setzte sich neben Kamui. „Sag mal Bruder... Du und Sage..?" fing Momoko an und Kamui musste leicht lachen.

„Ich hab sie durch Zufall getroffen. Sie war in die Umkleide der Jungs geflüchtet in der Sporthalle. Ich hatte erst keine Ahnung was abging bis die ersten Biester auftauchten." „Beisser..." meinte Flippy und Kamui hob eine Augenbraue „nennt ihr zwei sie so? Hm .. klingt gut.. beschreibt die Schimmel Läufer ziemlich gut"

„und ihr zwei seid jetzt..?" Momoko blickte Sage und Kamui erneut an und Kamui strubbelte ihr über die Haare „Ja? Wir haben was miteinander" „Na das ging ja schnell..." murmelte Momoko und schielte ihren Bruder an der nur lachte „sagen wir so, da die Welt gerade dezent vor die Hunde geht haben wir uns entschlossen es einfach mal zu versuchen. Sollte es nicht klappen naja, aber bisher kann ich mich nicht beklagen"

Sage wurde leicht rot aber lächelte während sie den Kopf an Kamui's Schulter lehnte. „Bei manchen geht es halt schnell.. im Kriegsgebiet war es nicht anders... Soldaten haben sich sofort in Einheimische verliebt, wollten sie mit in die Heimat nehmen oder blieben dort" Auch Flippy öffnete sich nun eine Dose Coke und trank daraus. „Du auch?" fragte Momoko ihn woraufhin der Soldat sie nur eine Weile ansah ehe er die Dose absetzte „nein, ich hatte keinerlei Interesse an irgendeiner Beziehung"

„Es würde auch keine was mit dir Rotzbengel anfangen wollen" kam es nun wieder von Jack aber wieder schenkte Flippy diesem keine Beachtung sondern trank die Dose leer und stand auf. „Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Momoko ihn und sah ihm nach „ich muss pissen!" Antwortete er ohne stehen zu bleiben und ging Richtung Toiletten.

„Er ist etwas... speziell was?" meinte Kamui dann zu seiner Schwester welche seufzte „ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm aber... Er ist in Ordnung.. er hat auf mich aufgepasst..." Antwortete sie während sie noch immer in die Richtung blickte in die Flippy verschwunden war.

Bald machten sich die meisten auch zum schlafen bereit und Momoko hatte beschlossen sich noch eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Sie holte eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank der allerdings nicht mehr kühlte, was aber bei Wasser ja halb so schlimm war. Sie schloss die Tür mit einem seufzen und drehte sich um ehe sie zurückschrak sich aber schnell wieder einigermassen beruhigte. Vor ihr stand Jack der ihr wohl gefolgt war. „Was wollen Sie?" er grinste bloss und drängte sie etwas zurück „Sag mal, hast du was mit diesem niederen Sergeant?" „Flippy..? n.. nein... haben wir nicht" meinte sie und spürte ihren Rücken bald am Kühlschrank. „Wunderbar! Dann können wir zwei uns da amüsieren"

„Lass mich in ruhe!" fauchte sie etwas ängstlich und wollte an ihm vorbei weglaufen, Jack aber packte sie am arm und drückte sie wieder gegen den Kühlschrank, hielt ihre Hände mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf fest und die andere Hand begann an ihrer Seite auf und ab zu wandern. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so! Wir können uns doch etwas amüsieren, da spricht doch nichts dagegen!" grinste er und beugte sich vor um an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.

„l.. loslassen! Aufhören!" Sie versuchte sich zu wehren aber Jack hatte Zuviel Kraft. Sie spürte seine Lippen und seine Zunge über ihren Hals wandern. Es schüttelte sie vor ekel und sie versuchte weiter, ihn von sich weg zu stossen aber vergeblich. Bald spürte sie wie Jack's Hand sich auf den Weg in ihren Schritt machte. „aufhören!"

Zwecklos, Jack hörte nicht auf und grinste breit und siegessicher während Momoko nur noch wimmerte und sich langsam damit abfand das sie es über sich ergehen lassen müsste. Sie spürte gerade wie Jack's Hand unter ihren Rock fahren wollte als er Grob weggerissen wurde und sie einen Dumpfen Schlag vernahm. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah Flippy vor sich der auf Jack herunter sah ehe er sich hinkniete und diesen am Kragen packte ehe er begann diesem immer wieder mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„F..Flippy.. n..Nicht b..bitte hör a..auf!" murmelte sie verängstigt, traute sich aber erst ar nicht lauter zu werden. Erst als Jack bereits übers ganze blutete begann sie lauter zu werden „Flippy hör auf! Bitte!" Der Soldat zog Jack höher und hörte auf zu schlagen „Fass sie noch ein einziges mal an und ich Bring dich um! Hast du verstanden?!" knurrte er und stiess Jack von sich weg das er auf den Boden knallte, stand auf und nahm Momoko dann mit sich.

Diese zitterte wieder verstärkt und drückte sich etwas mehr an Flippy der den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte um sie mit sich zu führen. Er führte sie zurück zur Gruppe wo Kamui sofort aufsprang und zu ihnen eilte. „Was ist passiert?!" „Dieser Wixxer Jack wollte sie Vergewaltigen" Kamui starte Flippy an, stellte diese Antwort aber nicht in frage „wo ist er?" „Er liegt da hinten beim Kiosk! Hoffentlich verreckt er dort" knurrte Flippy wütend und Jack's Kumpels sprangen auf um diesem zu helfen.

Flippy setzte sich mit Momoko langsam hin und zog anschliessend seine Jacke aus welche er ihr über die Schultern legte. Sage kroch näher an das Mädchen heran und rieb ihren Rücken auf und ab um sie zu beruhigen. „Der Kerl war mir von Anfang an nicht geheuer..." meinte diese und blickte zu Kamui der seufzte „Er hat Sage schon so gierig angesehen weshalb ich sie nie aus den Augen gelassen habe"

Flippy sagte nichts weiter er spürte nur wie Momoko sich ängstlich und zitternd an in drückte. Der Soldat legte den Arm um sie und rieb ihren Arm auf und ab um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Er bemerkte wie Jack's Freunde diesen abseits der Gruppe verarzten. „Ich hoffe er wird nicht auf Rache aus sein" flüsterte Kamui Flippy zu der nickte und Jack im Auge behielt. „Ich halte besser Wache... ich trau dem Mistkerl nicht und auch seinem Gefolge da nicht"

„Sei aber sicher das du auch genug Schlaf kriegst" Flippy nickte Kamui nur zu während er die Gruppe weiter im Auge behielt. Momoko war mittlerweile eingeschlafen, sachte legte er sie auf die Kissen und deckte sie noch zusätzlich zu ehe er wieder zur Gruppe schaute welche nun zurück blickte. Das ganze passte ihm ganz und gar nicht er traute der Gruppe so einiges zu, erst recht als sie zu flüstern begannen ohne den Blick von Flippy zu nehmen. Flippy beobachtete einige Leute immer wieder auf die Toiletten zu gehen, aufmerksam beobachtete er das auch wirklich jeder der ging auch wieder zurück kam.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ihr plant wohl nicht hier zu bleiben?" Flippy blickte auf als er Kamui's Stimme vernahm der sich zu ihm setzte. „Nein, Deine Schwester glaubt daran das es in Atlanta ein Flüchtlingslager gibt" Kamui kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf. „Tja.. Sage und ich wollten dort auch hin, bis wir die Leute hier getroffen haben" Flippy blickte kurz zu den schlafenden Leuten ehe er wieder zu Kamui blickte der fortfuhr. „Bleibt doch ein paar Tage? Ihr könnt euch ausruhen und Vorräte aufstocken. Euch einfach etwas erholen"

Flippy schwieg und schien nachzudenken. Ihm passte nach wie vor Jacks Gruppe nicht, aber er hatte Jack vorhin gezeigt was Sache war, und was passieren würde wenn er nochmal versuchen sollte, Momoko oder jemand anderem hier an die Wäsche zu gehen. Der Soldat seufzte ehe er nickte „nagut"

„Super, in ein paar tagen können wir die anderen vielleicht auch mitnehmen und dann können wir alle zusammen nach Atlanta fahren" meinte Kamui und schaute zu seiner Schwester. „Du hast wirklich gut auf sie aufgepasst... obwohl sie eine völlig fremde für dich war... ich danke dir" Flippy schaute den blau-haarigen jungen Mann an. „Das war nichts.. sie war eine Zivilistin in Not... dafür wurde ich Ausgebildet..."

Kamui grinste und schaute ihn an. „Wie auch immer, Ich bin dir trotzdem dankbar dafür" meinte er und stand auf ehe er zurück zu Sage ging um sich dort hinzulegen. Der Rest der Nacht verlief relativ ruhig und auch Flippy hatte die Augen etwas zugemacht. Er war über sich selbst überrascht als er erst fast gegen Mittag aufwachte. Alle anderen waren bereits wach und er bemerkte das er nicht mehr sass, sondern lag.

Er schob die Decke von sich und stand auf. Als erstes ging es natürlich zu den Toiletten ehe er kurz darauf zu den anderen kam die mit einem Grill liebäugelten. „Ihr wollt Grillen?" er hob eine Augenbraue, das wäre unter Umständen keine so tolle Idee. „Vergesst das mal ganz schnell wieder... Wo soll der Rauch abziehen?" Momoko schaute Flippy etwas unsicher aber lächelnd an „naja.. das Dach... Man könnte dort oben doch zu Abendessen..." Erst wollte Flippy widersprechen, aber sie hatte recht, das Dach würde sich tatsächlich eignen zum Grillen.

„Ich werde erst das Dach prüfen ob es sicher genug ist" Wer wusste ob dort oben nicht Beisser waren, oder das Dach gar unsicher war? Besonders Kinder könnten dort leicht in Gefahr kommen wenn ein Gitter lose war. „Ich komme mit dir! Sicher ist Sicher" kam es von Kamui der sich bereits bewaffnet hatte. Flippy entschied sich dafür keine Widerrede zu bringen und machte sich mit Momoko's Bruder auf den Weg aufs Dach.

Vorsichtig öffnete Flippy die Tür und lauschte erst bevor er und Kamui heraustraten und sich umsahen.. Beide waren hoch konzentriert um auch ja sofort reagieren zu können. Doch kein einziger Beisser hatte sich auf dem Dach verirrt. „sehr schön.. mal ein Ort den wir nicht erst säubern müssen" meinte Kamui während Flippy gegen die Zäune trat die das Dach umgaben. „die scheinen auch noch zu halten"

„Dann würde ich sagen steht unserem Grillabend nichts im Weg was?" grinste Kamui zum Soldaten der einen Blick auf die Strassen warf. Kaum Beisser in der nähe, es war sogar ziemlich still da unten. Er hörte wie Kamui die Eiserne Tür öffnete um wieder zurück zu den anderen zu gehen ehe er langsam folgte.

„Alles klar wir können heute Abend Grillen" grinste Kamui breit und hob seinen Daumen zur Gruppe . Die Kinder begannen zu strahlen und auch deren Eltern schienen sich schon richtig auf leckeres Gegrilltes zu freuen. Also machten sich alle auf den Weg durch den Supermarkt und sammelten abgepacktes Fleisch welches noch Essbar schien. Viel war es nicht, aber für einen netten Grillabend würde es reichen.

Flippy und Kamui bereiteten alles mit einigen anderen Jungs auf dem Dach alles vor und schon bald sassen alle, ausser natürlich Jack und dessen Gefolge auf dem Dach und genossen einen schönen Grillabend. Die Gruppe lachte und erzählte Geschichten, für den Moment war es als wäre alles normal, Keine Beisser die auf sie lauerten und auf ihre Chance warteten, keine Zerstörung oder Angst. Einfach nur eine schöne klare Sommer Nacht.

Flippy liess sich überreden es mal mit Stäbchen zu versuchen, doch das Fleisch rutschte dem Soldaten ständig von den Stäbchen. Die Gruppe lachte und der Soldat entschied sich seufzend aber nach wie vor gut gelaunt dazu wieder westliches Besteck zu nehmen. „Man muss ja nicht alles können" verteidigte er sich dann galant ehe er mit seinem üblichen Besteck weiter ass. „Sprach der Talentierte Soldat" grinste Kamui der wie seine Schwester ohne Probleme mit den Stäbchen umgehen konnte. Auch Sage bekam es recht schnell auf die Reihe.

„Ich kann es dir ja beibringen wenn du möchtest, Ich schulde dir schliesslich was, in Sachen beibringen" Flippy schaute Momoko an die ihn anlächelte, er hatte sie gelehrt Beisser zu töten, zwar nur Grundkenntnisse wenn man so wollte, aber ohne ihn? Sie würde noch immer auf Herz oder Arterien zielen.

Der Soldat nickte nur begnügte sich aber jetzt erst mal mit westlichem Besteck. Bald war auch alles aufgegessen und nur wenig war übrig geblieben, hauptsächlich Gemüse oder andere Gesunde Sachen die Kinder halt Generell ungern assen. „Wie ist das so Soldat zu sein? Hast du irgendwelche Orden gekriegt? Oder kriegen Sergeants keine Abzeichen?" Kamui hatte den Arm um Sage gelegt die sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Flippy lehnte an der Wand, eine Flasche Wodka in der Hand, Wenn sie schon eine Weile hier bleiben würden, nahm er sich das Recht sich ausnahmsweise wieder etwas zu betrinken. „Ich hab ein Purple Heart gekriegt... Als einziger überlebender meiner Einheit" Die erste Freude von dem Purple Heart zu hören verflog sofort in den Gesichtern aller zuhörenden. „Ich und meine Einheit sollten ein Lager stürmen. Es klappte alles recht gut, zumindest dachten wir das... Jemand hatte uns verraten und die Kerle hatten und bereits erwartet."

Flippy nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und fuhr dann fort „Anstatt das wir Sie überrumpelten, tauchten sie von hinten auf und schossen meinen beiden besten Kumpels in den Rücken. Ich versuchte Sneaky noch raus zu bringen.. Mousy hatte es sofort erledigt...Ich schaffte es Sneaky bis zum Fluss zu schleppen als man auch mir in die Schulter schoss. Als wir beide dalagen... Wir hörten die Schritte auf uns zukommen... Ich lag da und musste mitansehen wie sie Sneaky quälten.. sie stocherten mit Messern in ihm herum... brachen ihm die Knochen bis er keinen Ton mehr von sich gab ehe sie ihn endlich erlösten..."

Wieder nahm er einen Schluck, diesmal einen grossen kräftigen. „Sie wollten gerade anfangen sich mit mir zu befassen als das kleine Uferstück auf dem ich lag nachgab und mich wegschwemmte... ich konnte nicht aufstehen um Sneaky zu helfen... Meine beiden besten Freunde habe ich im Stich gelassen und verrecken lassen" Momoko blickte Flippy traurig an, sie hatte keine Ahnung was er schon alles durch gemacht hatte.

„Sorry.." meinte Kamui und Flippy wank ab „es ist Vergangenheit... Ich kann es nicht ändern auch wenn ich will" Dadurch war das Thema über Flippy's Militär Zeit schnell abgehackt. Sie wechselten das Thema und Flippy stand nach einer Weile auf um etwas Abseits von den anderen eine zu Rauchen. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand von dem kleinen „Gebäude" in welchem sich die Treppe zum Laden befand, auf der Seite der Tür war die Gruppe, somit stand Flippy auch abseits des Feuers welches sie gemacht hatten um Licht zu haben.

Momoko stahl sich zu ihm rüber und stellte sich neben ihn „Willst du nicht mit den anderen feiern?" fragte er und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Da gibts nichts mehr zu feiern, die packen gerade fröhlich zusammen um runter zu gehen und zu schlafen" sie kicherte leicht und schaute ihn an wie er wieder einen Schluck von seiner Flasche nahm.

„Wie ist das Zeug?" Flippy schaute sie an ehe er ihr die Flasche reichte. Etwas zögerlich nahm sie die Flasche und roch erst daran „Das riecht übel.." meinte sie nahm dann aber einen Schluck. „Urgs! Wie kannst du so was nur Trinken?" Flippy konnte nicht anders als lachen und ihr durch die Haare zu wuscheln ehe er die Flasche wieder nahm.

Eine Weile herrschte wieder ruhe während Flippy Seine Zigarette zu ende rauchte, wegschmiss und anschliessend wieder einen ordentlichen Schluck von der Flasche nahm. Während er trank, griff Momoko nach selbiger und liess ihn langsam absetzen. Sie stand nun vor ihm, ziemlich dicht so das ihr Bein das seine bereits leicht streifte.

Flippy schaute sie leicht benebelt an, trotz der kühlen Luft spürte er den Alkohol langsam. Er schwieg und schaute das Blau haarige Mädchen nur an welche noch näher kam, schüchtern und unsicher. Sie drückte ihren Körper leicht gegen seinen, ihr Bein sachte in seinen Schritt woraufhin er kurz tief einatmete. Diese kleine und unnahbare Berührung, so wenig er sie auch spürte, jagte es dem Soldaten dennoch einen gewaltigen Schauer über den Rücken.

Er liess die Junge Frau nicht aus den Augen, legte eher noch seine Hand auf ihren Rücken als hätte er angst sie würde das Gleichgewicht verlieren und hinfallen als sie sich zu ihm nach oben vor lehnte um sein Kinn zu küssen. Der Soldat senkte den Kopf etwas um sie anzusehen, spürte ihre Lippen nun auf seiner Wange, nahe seiner Lippen, Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

Der Soldat legte die Rechte Hand in ihren Nacken, keuchte leicht, seine Nase streifte ihre und es waren nur wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen. Flippy konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, ebenso wie sie den seinen. Der Atem beider ging schneller, sie nährten sich noch mehr als Flippy den Kopf hob um tief Luft zu schnappen. Sachte schob er sie etwas von sich. „Nein... du bist mir für gestern nichts schuldig.. schon gar nicht DAS" flüsterte der Soldat, streichelte ihren Nacken etwas und blickte sie etwas wehleidig an.

Es war schwer zu widerstehen, Verdammt schwer. Nie war er einer Frau so nahe gekommen, und jetzt in dieser Apokalypse? Und sie sah gut aus, verdammt gut. Sie blickte ihn etwas vor den Kopf gestossen an spürte dann aber seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. „Nicht so... nicht wegen so was" flüsterte er dann, lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und atmete wieder etwas schwerer.

Momoko blickte ihn an, irgendwie war sie fast schon froh das er ablehnte, in erster Linie wollte sie sich wirklich Erkenntlich zeigen für seine Rettung. Dennoch... das Gefühl welches sie gerade gehabt hatte... Es war nicht das Gefühl eine Schuld begleichen zu müssen.

Momoko stiess sich sachte ein wenig von ihm ab als er die Hand an ihren Kopf legte und sie gegen seine Brust drückte. Er schwieg und drückte sie einfach gegen sich, er starrte in die ferne ehe er wieder einen Schluck von seiner Flasche nahm. So verharrte Flippy eine weile mit ihr, einfach die stille und ihre nähe geniessend. Es wirkte tröstend jemandem nahe zu sein, und obwohl er es sich nicht eingestand, hatte er genau dies dringend gebraucht.

Flippy hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt als er einen Tropfen auf seiner Wange bemerkte. Er öffnete die Augen und bemerkte das dunkle Wolken aufgezogen waren und es zu regnen begann. „Wir sollten rein gehen" meinte er, trank den Rest aus seiner Flasche und nahm sie bei der Hand um sie wieder zurück zum Treppenhaus und runter in den Laden zu führen.

„Da seid ihr zwei ja! Wir haben uns schon gefragt wo ihr steckt" Kamui schaute die beiden erleichtert an. „Der hat vermutlich deine Schwester gerade hart durchgenommen" murmelte Jack der noch immer ziemlich angeschlagen war. „Nicht jeder ist so notgeil wie du, du Dreckssack" meinte Flippy daraufhin nur und zog Momoko mit sich zu den anderen.

Jack fixierte ihn böse. „Wart nur ab... dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen du dämlicher Hurensohn" knurrte dieser zu sich selbst beobachtete die Gruppe mit bösen Blicken bis alle dort eingeschlafen waren ehe er sich mühselig aufrappelte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Flippy lag an eine Wand gelehnt nahe bei Momoko, deren Bruder und Sage. Er ertappte sich ein paar mal dabei wie er dabei war ein zunicken. Durch den Ausbruch hatte er wieder gelernt wach zu bleiben auch wenn dieses Kaufhaus sicher war, ermahnte er sich noch immer einzuschlafen. Aber der Alkohol den er ganz alleine geleert hatte, machte ihn schläfrig und es dauerte nicht lange bis er sich nicht mehr dabei auf die Finger hauen konnte und einschlief.

Erst als er spürte wie Momoko ihn im Schlaf leicht trat schreckte der Soldat auf. Er sah sich rasch um und seufzte dann ehe er aufstand um sich die Beine etwas zu vertreten. Er beschloss nochmals im Army Shop zu stöbern, zuvor war er ja aufgehalten worden. Natürlich packte Flippy sich hauptsächlich Waffen ein oder sah sich nach Rationen um die auch recht praktisch für ihre Situation war.

Tatsächlich fand Flippy einige Ration Survival Kits, tja da lachten immer alle über Amerikaner und ihre Macken mit solchen Kits, aber nun war er derjenige der lachte. Er sammelte alle Rationen und Waffen auf den Tresen, ein beachtliches Arsenal war da zusammen gekommen. Zufrieden betrachtete der Soldat eine Klinge als ihm draussen im Ladengang eine Person ins Auge fiel. Sofort verharrte Flippy an Ort und Stelle und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter um die Person genau zu beobachten.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen, diese schlafe und träge Haltung der Person, das Taumeln beim laufen. Klar vielleicht war es einer von Jacks Idioten Freunden die sich hatten Volllaufen lassen und jetzt den Weg zum Klo suchten. Doch dann vernahm Flippy ein hohles Stöhnen und raunen. Sofort Sprang der Soldat einmal mehr über den Tresen und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Beisser zu. Stoppte aber abrupt als er noch mehr Gestöhne hörte, Sehr viel mehr.

Hinter dem einzelnen Beisser zeichneten sich Umrisse von drei dutzend weiteren Beisser ab die Taumelnd auf den Soldaten zukamen. „Shit!" fluchend drehte Flippy sich weg und rannte sofort los zur Gruppe die noch friedlich schlief. „Aufstehen sofort! Alle raus!" Er kniete sich leicht runter und rüttelte Grob an Momoko welche verschlafen die Augen öffnete. „Flippy..? was soll das?" „Wir müssen sofort raus! Beisser sind hier drin!"

Kaum hatte Flippy dieses Wort gesagt schrien einige Frauen panisch auf. „Schnauze verdammt nochmal!" knurrte Flippy aber zu spät, die Beisser hatten die Schreie gehört und beschleunigten ihren Gang zur Gruppe nun. Alle packten so schnell sie konnten ihre Sachen, rannten durcheinander und binnen Sekunden konnte man den ersten Schmerzerfüllten Schrei Wahrnehmen.

Eine der Frauen wurde von einem der Beisser in den Hals gebissen und ehe man sich versah, hingen ein halbes dutzend Beisser an ihr und begannen sie bei lebendigem Leib zu fressen. Die Kinder schrien laut und panisch auf und Flippy versuchte irgendwie einen Überblick zu erhaschen. „Alles zum Ausgang los los!"

Die Gruppe versuchte sich durch die Beisser Menge zu kämpfen, Flippy schoss einigen in den Schädel um ihnen wenigstens einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen, Kamui stach mit einem Messer einige der Beisser nieder, während Momoko und Sage versuchten die Kinder durch die Menge zu schleusen. Allerdings wurde ständig wieder jemand erwischt und zu Boden gerissen.

Klar wenn jemand fiel bedeutete es etwas mehr Zeit und weniger Beisser für den Rest der Gruppe. Flippy schoss sich den Weg zur Tür frei und trat diese auf. Er trat beiseite und begann die Beisser nieder zu schiessen während Kamui voran raus eilte und ein paar wenige dort erledigte die vor dem Laden gewartet hatten. „Momoko zum Auto schnell!" Flippy wusste das sie den Weg kennen würde. „Was ist mit..." „LOS!"

Sie blickte nochmals zur Beisser Herde ehe sie ihrem Bruder mit Sage folgte und dort dann die Führung übernahm um den anderen den Weg zum Wagen zu zeigen.

Flippy versuchte die Beisser von der letzten Frau fern zu halten doch wurden es einfach zu viele. Sie wurde zu Boden gerissen und die Beisser begannen sich über sie zu stapeln. „Shit.." Flippy schoss der schreienden Frau in den Kopf um wenigstens ihr Leiden zu beenden ehe er den Laden ebenfalls verliess.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte mit dem Rücken dagegen, als er Jack vor sich erblickte. „Na du Graben Kriecher? Bist doch nicht so ein Held wie du geglaubt hast was? Du bist eben nach wie vor nur ein billiger Sergeant" Flippy fixierte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, wissend das Jack das alles zu verantworten hatte.

„Du hättest mich im Schlaf erstechen können, das wäre unter Umständen sogar weniger Feige gewesen als das hier!" knurrte der Sergeant schliesslich ohne Jack aus den Augen zu lassen. „Willst du schon wieder frech werden?!" „Nur weil du ein Problem mit mir hast gehst du los und killst alle? Du bist wirklich ein Feigling! Kein Wunder das du nicht bei der Army warst!"

Jack knurrte und verengte die Augen. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du dreckiger kleiner... aber warts nur ab! Ich erledige dich erst, und dann leg ich deine kleine Hure flach!" Flippy grinste ihn an, ein unheimliches grinsen, ein grinsen das bisher nur Momoko gesehen hatte. Der Soldat nahm einen Holzscheit und verbarrikadierte damit die Tür hinter sich gegen welche die Beisser schlugen und drängten.

Breit grinsend und mit angsteinflössendem Blick ging Flippy nun auf Jack zu. „Schon vergessen? Ich habe dich gewarnt!" Jack hob seine Pistole und gab einen Schuss ab, allerdings verfehlte dieser das Ziel um weiten, Der Schuss ging gen Himmel, den Flippy war blitzschnell nach vorn geschritten und hatte Jack sein Messer in den Magen gerammt.

Der Soldat beleckte sich die Lippen und drehte das Messer in Jacks Magen einmal rund herum. „Du tropfst" raunte Flippy amüsiert und zog das Messer heraus nur um es erneut in Jacks Magen zu rammen. „Was ist los? Wolltest du nicht noch was sagen?" Jack begann zu stöhnen und fast schon zu wimmern, brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. „Ich kann dich nicht hören" Wieder stach Flippy in seinen Magen ehe er Jack von sich wegstiess.

Dieser sackte zu Boden und hielt sich die Bauchwunde. Er keuchte und atmete schneller um sich wieder zu fangen, dann versuchte er langsam aufzustehen während Flippy hinter ihn trat „oh? Wo willst du den hin? Wir sind noch nicht fertig" Wieder ein breites und blutrünstiges grinsen auf seinen Lippen, Ein lautes knacken und ein ebenso lauter schmerzerfüllter Schrei von Jack erfüllten die Luft. Mit Voller Wucht hatte Flippy Jack in die Kniekehle getreten. Jack sackte auf dem Boden zusammen mit seinem nun gebrochenen Bein.

„du verdammter... H..Hurensohn...!" stiess er unter Schmerzen hervor während Flippy sich zu ihm herunter kniete. „Hm? Was ist den? Komm schon ich kann dich nicht hören Was wolltest du nochmal mit Momoko machen?" Jack keuchte und atmete schwer. „Weisst du, es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dir und mir. ICH behandele sie mit Respekt, DU siehst sie nur als Fickobjekt und ich vertrau dir ein Geheimnis an. Als ich im Krieg war... waren Soldaten wie du... die ersten die verreckt sind"

Amüsiert grinste Flippy Jack an ehe er aufstand und ihm auf die Schulter trat, wieder knackte es laut aber Jack konnte nicht mehr sehr laut schreien zu heisser war seine Stimme bereits. „hm? Kannst du noch herumkriechen? Nicht?" Flippy wischte sein Blutverschmiertes Messer an Jacks Gesicht ab, natürlich achtete er kein bisschen darauf ob er ihn schneiden würde.

„Also wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast" Wieder stand Flippy auf ging zur Tür. Jack blickte auf, das Poltern gegen die Tür war eher lauter und heftiger geworden. „Die Arschlöcher haben Hunger" Jack riss die Augen auf und schüttelte leicht und geschwächt den Kopf. „Nein.. Alter! Lass den Scheiss!"

„Schrei schön laut das mögen sie besonders" der Soldat griff nach dem Holzscheit welches die Tür blockierte. „Komm schon Alter! Nicht! Du bist ja Krank!" Flippy verharrte in seinen Bewegungen und warf dann einen eiskalten Blick zu Jack. „Ja!" Mit dieser Aussage riss Flippy das Holzstück weg und ging von der Tür weg die nur kurz darauf nachgab und die Beisser ins Freie drängten.

Am Ende der Gasse bremste Kamui mit dem Auto. „Flippy! Beeil dich!" er hörte Momoko's Stimme und blieb hinter Jack stehen. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, vergiss nicht zu schreien" mit diesen Worten setzte der Soldat seinen Weg zum Auto fort und hörte Jacks verzweifeltes Geschrei. In aller ruhe setzte sich Flippy in den Wagen und Kamui trat aufs Gas. Flippy lehnte sich hinten im Auto zurück und atmete tief durch.

Dann spürte er wie jemand seine Hand ergriff, er öffnete die Augen und blickte Momoko an die noch völlig verängstigt schien. Auch Sage hatte eindeutig noch angst und Flippy bemerkte wie Kamui ihre Hand hielt um sie zu beruhigen. Der Soldat seufzte und nahm Momoko's Hand in seine um es ihrem Bruder gleich zu tun.

„Wo sind die Kinder?" fragte Flippy als er bemerkte das ausser ihnen niemand da war. Momoko schluchzte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Brust des Sergeant. „Sie haben es nicht geschafft" Kamui blickte im Rückspiegel zu den zwei nach hinten. Das war wohl auch der Grund wieso die Mädchen so aufgewühlt und still waren

Flippy empfand nicht viel dafür, wieso auch? Er kannte die Kinder kaum, aber eine Frau empfand automatisch mehr. Flippy schwieg ehe er ihre Hand nun losliess um den Arm um sie zu legen und sie sanft an sich zu drücken. Er rieb ihr den rücken auf und ab um sie etwas zu beruhigen.

Kamui fuhr eine ziemliche Strecke ehe er schliesslich an einem sicheren Ort anhielt. Schliesslich war noch immer Nacht und er war müde. „also gut... lasst uns hier schlafen... Das Auto wird uns genug Schutz bieten" Kamui nahm Sage fest in den Arm ehe er sich zurück lehnte und die Augen schloss.

Eine ganze Weile herrsche stille, Flippy behielt die Umgebung durch die Fenster im Auge. „du solltest auch schlafen" Flippy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er blickte an sich runter. Er glaubte fest das Momoko in seinem Schoss eingeschlafen war, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie den Kopf angehoben hatte und zu ihm hoch sah.

„du brauchst auch Schlaf" fuhr sie fort und schaute ihn dabei besorgt an. Flippy starrte sie eine weile an ehe er ihr über den Kopf streichelte. „Nein... als ich vorhin geschlafen hatte hätte es uns fast das Leben gekostet..." „Das war nicht deine Schuld... Und du brauchst auch Schlaf..." Flippy blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. „doch.. war es... weil ich diesen Mistkerl so zusammen geschlagen habe.

„Und hast mich damit gerettet...Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen... Du hast mich gerettet schon Dreimal! Meinen Bruder und Sage, du konntest nicht wissen das Jack so ein dreckiger Feigling sein würde und so etwas tun würde" Flippy blickte sie nicht an sondern nach draussen, Der Soldat spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Wange mit welcher sie sein Gesicht zu sich drehte.

„Bitte Flippy... Tu das nicht... Mach dich nicht unnötig fertig... Wir sind noch am Leben...Und ich weiss das ich an deiner Seite keine Angst zu haben brauche..." Flippy riss die Augen leicht auf bei ihren Worten und schloss dann die Augen. „Du hast gewonnen... Ich werde schlafen... „ meinte er als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Stirn fühlte.

Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und er schaute verlegen zur Seite. „Sh... Schlaf jetzt" sie kicherte leicht und kuschelte sich wieder auf seinem Schoss ein, schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Flippy schaute noch eine Weile aus dem Fenster ehe auch er die Augen schloss und langsam einschlief.

Der Rest der Nacht verlief ziemlich ruhig und alle konnten endlich durchschlafen. Flippy war der erste der aufwachte, sofort setzte er sich auf und blickte aus den Wagenfenstern um zu prüfen ob Beisser in der nähe waren, als er allerdings keine erblickte entspannte sich seine Körperhaltung etwas.

Er stricht sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er blickte zu Momoko die noch immer auf seinem Schoss schlief, vorne schliefen Kamui und Sage, Händchen haltend und Kopf an Kopf gelehnt.

Der Soldat lehnte sich so gut es ging nach hinten um eine Wasserflasche zu greifen ohne Momoko dabei zu wecken, sie sollte noch schlafen.

Aber es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis auch sie langsam aufwachte, zum Glück für ihn den er merkte langsam das er wohl mal austreten musste. „gut du bist wach... halt hier die Stellung ich muss mal" meinte er ohne gross Zeit zu verschwenden. Er öffnete die Tür, trat sie auf und verliess das Auto dann.

Etwas verdutzt schaute ihm die Halbjapanerin nach ehe sie sich ebenfalls eine Flasche Wasser nahm und von dieser trank. Bald darauf kam auch Flippy wieder, er setzte sich zurück zu ihr ins Auto und seufzte erleichtert.


End file.
